Merchandise
A good place to find splits and other merch sales is @enstars_goods, which retweets others' posts. Magazines & Booklets= Animedia March 2015 cover.jpg|''Animedia'' March 2015 issue (02/10/2015) B'sLOG April 2015 cover.jpg|''B'sLOG'' April 2015 issue (02/20/2015) FamitsuApp NO.021 Android cover.jpg|''FamitsuApp NO.021 Android'' issue (02/20/2015) Animedia April 2015 cover.jpg|''Animedia'' April 2015 issue (03/10/2015) MY★STAR vol.2 cover.jpg|''MY★STAR'' vol.2 (03/19/2015) B's LOG May Magazine Cover.jpg|''B'sLOG'' May 2015 issue (03/20/2015) B's Log May 2015 special booklet cover.jpg|Booklet from B'sLOG May 2015 issue B'sLOG Primo Appli 2015 Spring cover.jpg|''B'sLOG Primo Appli 2015 Spring'' issue (03/31/2015) Animedia May 2015 cover.jpg|''Animedia'' May 2015 issue (04/10/2015) B'sLOG June 2015 cover.jpg|''B'sLOG'' June 2015 issue (04/20/2015) |-| Goods= Trickstar_clear_poster.jpg|Trickstar mini clear poster (04/30/2015) fine clear poster.jpg|fine mini clear poster (04/30/2015) UNDEAD clear poster.jpg|UNDEAD mini clear poster (04/30/2015) knights clear poster.jpg|knights mini clear poster (04/30/2015) RYUSEITAI clear poster.jpg|RYUSEITAI mini clear poster (04/30/2015) Rabbits clear poster.jpg|Ra*bits mini clear poster (04/30/2015) 2wink clear poster.jpg|2wink mini clear poster (04/30/2015) AKATSUKI clear poster.jpg|AKATSUKI mini clear poster (04/30/2015) Postcards A.jpg|Trickstar postcard set (04/30/2015) Postcards B.jpg|fine postcard set (04/30/2015) Postcards C.jpg|UNDEAD postcard set (04/30/2015) Postcards D.jpg|knights postcard set (04/30/2015) Postcards E.jpg|RYUSEITAI postcard set (04/30/2015) Postcards F.jpg|Ra*bits postcard set (04/30/2015) Postcards G.jpg|2wink & AKATSUKI postcard set (04/30/2015) First_year_clear_file.jpg|1st year students clear file (04/30/2015) Second year clear file.jpg|2nd year students clear file (04/30/2015) Third year clear file.jpg|3rd year students clear file (04/30/2015) Ensemble_Stars_cookies.jpg|''Ensemble Stars!'' cookies (04/30/2015) Ensemble Stars character badge collection A.jpg|''Ensemble Stars!'' character button badge collection A (04/30/2015) Ensemble Stars character badge collection B.jpg|''Ensemble Stars!'' character button badge collection B (04/30/2015) Ensemble Stars shirt.jpg|''Ensemble Stars!'' shirt (04/30/2015) Ensemble_Stars_tote_bag.jpg|''Ensemble Stars!'' tote bag (04/30/2015) Character Badge A.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Box A Character Badge B.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Box B Idol Special Days Vol. 1 Box A.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol Special Days Vol. 1 Box A (2016/04/28) Idol Special Days Vol. 1 Box B.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol Special Days Vol. 1 Box B (2016/04/28) Idol Special Days Vol. 1 Box C.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol Special Days Vol. 1 Box C (2016/04/28) Idol School Days Vol. 1 Box A.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol School Days Vol. 1 Box A (2016/06/16) Idol School Days Vol. 1 Box B.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol School Days Vol. 1 Box B (2016/06/16) Idol School Days Vol. 1 Box C.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol School Days Vol. 1 Box C (2016/06/16) Idol School Days Vol. 2 Box A.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol School Days Vol. 2 Box A (2016/09/08) Idol School Days Vol. 2 Box B.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol School Days Vol. 2 Box B (2016/09/08) Idol School Days Vol. 2 Box C.png|''Ensemble Stars!'' Character Badges Idol School Days Vol. 2 Box C (2016/09/08) |-| Miscellaneous= Animate_Ad_3.jpg|Bromides (1 of 2 types) given as presents for each purchase or pre-order (with deposit) of 1,000 yen worth of Ensemble Stars! goods at eligible Animate stores during the period of the event Animate Fair (04/30/2015 ~ 05/17/2015). Customers who make their purchase at the Ikebukuro store will also receive one sticker for each purchase or pre-order of at least 1,000 yen. Merch Shelf ensemble.jpg |-| Advertisement= Animate Fair in-store promo.jpg Ensemble Stars Star Dash Produce in-store promo.jpg |-| Shikishi= {| !Shikishi Volume !Character Cards !Sample |- |Volume 1 | | |- |Volume 2 | | |- |Volume 3 | |-| Online= Buy here. Item release date in brackets. - Unavailable= Five Oddballs Acrylic Panel.png|Five Oddballs Acrylic Panel 3/x/19 Five Oddballs Badges and Ticket Holder Set.png|Five Oddballs Button Badges + Ticket Holder Set 2/x/19 Former fine Badges and Ticket Holder Set.png|fine (Past) Button Badges + Ticket Holder Set 2/x/19 Leo and Izumi A2 Tapestry.jpg|Tapestry - Leo and Izumi 1/17/17 Eden Clear Files and Button Badges.jpg|Eden Clear Files + Button Badges (Set of 4) 2/x/18 Candy Can.png|Candy Can 10/x/16 Rei Kanata Wataru Button Badges.png|Button Badges - Rei, Kanata, Wataru 2/5/16 Hinata Leo Chiaki Hokuto Acrylic Keychains.png|Acrylic Keychains (Set of 4) - Hinata, Leo, Chiaki, Hokuto 2/5/16 Rei Kanata Wataru A2 Tapestry.png|Tapestry - Rei, Kanata, Wataru 2/5/16 2016 Desktop Calendar.png|2016 Desktop Calendar 1/8/16 }}